Come Back To Me
by 719.take.my.hand.719
Summary: This is my first story full story. What happens when two lovers meet after 7 years? Troy and Gabi meet back up, but what will happens when a problem comes along? Summary is bad. Please read. Troyella
1. Trailer

**Come Back To Me Trailer**

**They were the school's 'golden couple' until senior year and they broke up**

**Now 7 years later what will happen when they are reunited**

_Troy sees the girl that broke his heart_

Troy "Gabi?"

Gabriella: "Troy? What are you doing here?"

Troy: "Um oh Chad's wedding."

Gabi: "Me too except more for Tay."

* * *

Troy: _(yelling)_ "I would of never agreed to this if I knew I'd have to deal with you again"

Gabi: "Can't we just move on from the past?"

Troy: "No don't you remember breaking my heart for your lame ass reason?"

Gabi: "Troy it wasn't lame"

Troy: "Yes it was, now I'm going to tell Chad I'm dropping out of the wedding."

Gabi: "You don't understand!"

Troy: "Yes I do. Bye Gabriella, hopefully forever." _he leaves_

Gabi: "Troy I was ..."

* * *

**What will happens when a special little girl enters his life?**

_Troy sees a little girl_

Troy: "Hi sweetie what's your name?"

Little girl: "Leslie Marie and I'm 7"

Troy: "Well I'm Troy Bolton and that is a very pretty name"

Leslie: "My mommy said my daddy would of liked it too."

Troy: "Speaking of you mom where is she? You should really get back to her."

Leslie: "Um, ... oo over there"

Troy: "Gabi?"

Leslie: "That's my mommy"

Gabi: "I told you not to run off young lady, you could of gotten hurt!"

Troy: "Uh Gabriella, can we talk.?"

* * *

**Will their love turn to hate?**

_Shows Troy yelling at Gabi_

Troy: "You cheated on me!"

Gabi: "No I didn't"

Troy: "Then how'd you get pregnant?"

Gabi: "Don't you understand?"

Troy: "Yes I do, you came up with a lame excuse to break up with me to cover up you being a slut. I hate you."

* * *

**Or can they rekindle their love?**

_shows Gabi running after a retreating Troy_

Gabi: Troy wait up

Troy: What?

Gabi: Just to let you know, I've always loved you

Troy: Really?

Gabi: Yes and I still do

* * *

**Will their friends bring then together?**

_Shows a dark room_

Troy: What the hell? Why's it so dark?

Gabi: Troy, is that you?

Troy: Yea, what's going on

Gabi: I was gonna ask the same thing

_lights turn on_

Troy: I think we've been set up

Gabi: Me too _(looks around)_

Troy: We might as well take advantage of this. Would you like to have dunner with me?

Gabi: Sure

* * *

**Or drive them apart?**

Gabi: (crying) I TOLD YOU GUYS, AND NOW HE HATES ME EVEN MORE

Taylor: Sorry

_Gabi runs off_

Troy: HOW COULD YOU GUYS WE WERE FINE TIL NOW

Chad: You and her were both miserable before you guys met up

Zeke: The only thing that kept her happy was Leslie

Troy: WHERE THE HELL DID SHE EVEN COME FROM?

Ryan: Ask Gabi

* * *

**Can a little girl fix it all up?**

Leslie: Troy

Troy: Oh hey Leslie, but I'm in a bad mood

Leslie: I know, so is mommy. You should listen to this song _(shoves MP3 to him)_

_Troy hears 'Come Back To Me' playing_

Leslie: Its about you

Troy: How do you know?

Leslie: Cause this_ (shows him a paper)_

Troy: But this says

Leslie: Yea. You should go after her she's leaving right now

* * *

**Can they be together?**

Troy: WAIT

Gabi: _(turns around) _I can't I have a plane to catch

Troy: You're just going to leave her here

Gabi: Tay and Shar are gonna take care of her for a while

FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Flight D75 to New York now boarding

Gabi: Bye Troy, at least you got what you wanted, I'm leaving

Troy: Gabi don't go!

**Will they be together?**

**Or will they just keep their lives the way they were?**

**Find out in Come Back To Me**

**Coming to a computer screen near you**

* * *

Does this story seem ok. This is my first trailer and I wanted to get it out. Hope you like it.


	2. Introduction

**This is my first chapter of my first story, that I will try and to keep an on-going story.**

* * *

**Come Back To Me **

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Gabi POV

I was having a dream that I've been having for the last 7 years. The one about me and Troy and our last couple weeks together as a couple. At first it was a dream, but then it became a nightmare that came true. It started from our prom night, to our first time, then to graduation, and the hardest and saddest part of the dream, our break-up. I didn't want to, but I felt like I had no choice. Right after graduation I left after I told everyone I hated them and never wanted to see them again, which wasn't true. If I could go back I maybe wouldn't of left and I would of told them the truth, maybe. Then after I left I moved to New York to get away from it all. Little did I know that Taylor and Chad decided to go to NYU. So I ran into them and they sort of figured out why I left. Ever since that day they've been the best friends I could ask for and supported me. Chad now plays for the Knicks, and Chad's made that team better then when he wasn't there. Tay works as an interior designer for the rich and famous, and the rest of the gang I've lost touch with.

So I was just at the part of the dream when Troy and I got announced prom King and Queen when the phone started ringing.

"Hello," I answered tiredly.

"EEP," the voice squealed.

"Tay, what the hell, its," I looked at the clock, "2:30 IN THE MORNING, what do you need at 2:30 in the morning, some people here are trying to sleep." I said.

"HE DID IT!" She screamed.

"He who did what?" I questioned more awake.

"HE DID IT! EEP!" She screamed again.

"Nouns, hun, they'd be nice, or adjectives even." I said confused.

"CURLY DID IT!" Taylor screamed.

As I heard her say Curly, a certain fuzzy haired man popped into my head as the only one she could be talking about.

"What did Chad do know?" I questioned.

"HE PROPOSED!" She screamed this time probably damaging my ear drums.

"That's really great, but this couldn't of waited until morning?" I questioned, feeling a wave of tiredness come over me.

"No, but it was SO sweet, we were" Tay started but I had to interrupt.

"Can you just come by tomorrow and tell me? I need sleep," I asked.

"Sure thing hun, oo I want you to be my maid of honor." Tay said.

"Sure, bye." I said before I hung up.

Sure I know I shouldn't be thinking about him, but I can't help it. Yes I broke up with him, but I had a reason to. I just wish I could get back to the dream, but skip the last part. I am defiantly still in love with him.

MEANWHILE HALFWAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY

If I ever admitted this to anyone, they'd have to die, well not really, but I love the dream I'm having. Its about her. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help myself from thinking about Gabriella. Sure she broke up with me, but I'll always love her. She was the best girlfriend ever, we'd do nothing all day, then she'd jump up and say the silliest thing to make me chase her around the house.

Our whole relationship flashed by in the dream, from the first time we met, and I realized I had fallen in love with her, to the musical, to Lava Springs, and finally stopping at senior year. Thankfully the dream stopped there, because I hate when I relive us breaking up. This dream pops up every so often and I'm glad.

However hard I try, I can't keep her off my mind. The littlest things can remind me of her, like walking into a street and I swear I can smell her perfume.

Sure I seem to be happy where I am, being a professional basket-ball player for the Houston Rockets. To everyone I'm a star with a perfect life, but I'm not and I don't have a perfect simple life that everyone sees.

As I reminisce about the dream, the phone rings.

"Hello." I said groggily.

"Dude, I did it, I finally did it!" The voice yelled rather loudly.

"You did what, and what time is it?" I said too lazy to sit up and look at the clock.

"It's like 2:30,"

"2:30 IN THE MORNING. What is so important at this time in the morning?" I yelled getting a jolt of energy.

"I did it!" He repeated.

"You did what Chad? Come on, give me something to go on, a noun, adjective, adverb, something." I said trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"I proposed, and she said yes!" he said excitedly.

"Congrats man, but at 2:30 in the morning?" I said.

"Yea and she completely loved it first I,"

I cut him off, "Can I just talk to you on web cam tomorrow cause I'm super tired from my practice today?" I asked feeling tired again.

"Sure thing man, but I wanted to let you know that I want you to be my best man." he said.

"Yea sure thing Chad, talk to you tomorrow." I said before hanging up.

Now what Chad said got me thinking again, I wanted to marry Gabi, and I wanted to have kids with her, but now that can't happen. If I had just one more day with her I'd probably beg her to come back to me. I just have this empty space in my life that can't be filled. I don't even know what I did to make her leave, but I'd change it in a heartbeat. I am still in love with her.

* * *

**How do you like it? I tried my best to just give you a little bit of an intro, I hope this made sense. Please review and tell me how you like it. I would like to thank FeJoy29 for being my beta.**

**XoXo Kirsten XoXo**


	3. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait and all, but I've just started my last week of school for us and I've been loaded with homework and tests. I also had my great-grandpa's funeral to go to and I have to move some of my stuff from my mom's to my dad's new house and stuff so I've been busy. I will get out of school on June 10th and I have to work 3 days a week, but whenever I'm at my mom's, or have time to be sneaky at my dad's (cause he doesn't know I do this and doesn't approve) to write. I hope you all understand.**

**Come Back To Me: Chapter 2**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

When I woke up I was completely tired, but I knew that Taylor was on her way over so I forced myself to get up and get my morning coffee. Just as I got up and stretched I heard that little voice that made my world go round.

"Gabi? Are you up?" my little sister of 7 asked me. I don't know why, but mom thought it would be best if Leslie lived with me instead of with her and dad.

The thing is is that she has the most beautiful set of blue eyes that can light up any room, or even make it rain, but both my parents have brown eyes. Her eyes sort of remind me of Troy's eye's, but enough about that.

"Yea sweetie, I was just about to make breakfast and get coffee. Come on," I said followed by a yawn.

"Is Tay coming over today?" she asked.

"Yes, but how would you know that? Hmm?" I questioned.

"Uh well you know there's that TV in my room and all, and I just couldn't sleep so the TV magically turned on and I didn't feel like getting up to turn it off and I heard what you said" Leslie said trying to keep an innocent face on.

"Like I'm going to believe that. You were watching TV till 2 in the morning. Don't you know that little girls need sleep?" I said to her.

"I'm sorry, but the George Lopez was on and he's just so funny, I mean he's got like a huge head, like the kid in my class Henry Weisgerber!" she exclaimed.

"Hey," I scolded, "don't be mean, he just has to grow into it, maybe then you'll seem like you have a small head when you grow."

"Well then what about Jacob Behringer, he has a big head too?" she said.

"Do you really want to get in trouble already today?" I asked warningly.

"No," she said.

"Well go and get dressed while I make breakfast, then Taylor is coming over," I said before she ran up the stairs.

I often wonder why my mom and dad left Leslie with me; I mean I just had an accident and they tell me that I should look after her. Sure they're old and stuff, but I was really young and I had to raise my sister. I don't even remember my mom being pregnant, but they said that might happen because a little bit of the amnesia hasn't worn off, and might not ever even. Leslie was just born before the accident, so I guess it's just something that I'll never remember, that was forever ago though. Sure I love her, she's my sister, but I've never gotten the chance to be a regular adult. Ever since my first year of college I've had to raise her.

I love her to death so at least I get to see her all the time, and she's even like my own daughter. When Leslie came back down the stairs I handed her her pancakes and sat down with her.

"So after Taylor comes over and we talk do you wanna go to the park, maybe we can pick up Sarah and get ice cream after?" I asked trying to keep a game plan.

"Really?!" she said since she loves the park.

"Yep," I replied as the doorbell rang. I opened the door to an excited looking Taylor holding a video camera.

"Since you didn't want to hear about the proposal this morning when I phoned, I brought the video," she informed me and then whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I cut out the parts Leslie couldn't watch, you know, too mature for her."

"Uh thanks, and for your information, it was 2:30 in the morning and I was tired," I defended.

Leslie ran up to us and said, "Auntie Tay, does this," she pointed to her ring finger, "mean that you and Uncle Chad are gonna get married?"

"Yea and guess what, you get to be the miniature bride!" Taylor said with excitement oozing from her voice.

Her mouth dropped, "Nuh-uh!" she said amazed.

"Who else would I have beside you? You're the best niece ever," Taylor gushed.

"What is the dress gonna look like? When is the wedding? Is Gabi gonna be in it? Am I going to get a baby cousin soon?" she asked hurriedly all at once.

"Uh I don't know the answer to any of those questions, except she is going to be my maid of honor," said Taylor.

"Okay, can we watch the video now while I try and calm her down from her happiness?" I said referring to the bouncing 7 year old next to me.

Everyone agreed and we popped the DVD in the DVD player and watched the proposal with many edits made to it because of Leslie. I tried to concentrate, but I could only think of the man that I wanted to marry years ago.

**Troy's POV**

When I woke up this morning I knew that I'd have to talk to him. Sure he's my best friend and all, but I really don't want to know how he proposed. If I ever think about marriage, a certain brunette comes with it.

After I got up I made myself coffee and made sure my webcam was set up and all that stuff, then I took a shower. When I got out I turned on the webcam and there I saw my bushy-haired friend. I can't really call him my best friend anymore because he is all the way in New York while I'm here in Houston.

"Okay so we were just siting in the restaurant and..." Chad droned on and on.

"Dude I don't care! Can't I go and watch a movie?" I said bored.

"That reminds me," Chad said and I saw him typing and clicking on his computer.

"What are you doing?" I questioned warily.

"When you said the word movie it reminded me of the DVD Tay made for.. well the DVD she made so you can watch it and see how awesome I am," he said flustered for almost saying something he shouldn't.

I reluctantly agreed to this and when I did watch the video Chad sent me I was completely and utterly bored. Whenever I think of rings, proposals, or even marriage I think of that lonely item at the bottom of my dresser drawer.

**Flashback**

_This was it, our 5 year anniversary. The thing is, it that I never thought that I would do this, at least not now at my age. I'm 18 for god's sake, but I feel I should, no, I need to do this, like I'm so in love with her I can't help myself. _

_I used the money that I had saved up for many years now and I bought it. Sure it wasn't fancy or anything, but it was like a substitute until I could afford something big and grand like she deserves. This was it, I had the ring, I had the girl, now all I had to do was ask her._

**End of Flashback**

**How was it? I'm super uber sorry for the long wait for this chapter for the reasons that I wrote at the top. Please review so I know what this chapter was like.**

**xo KiRsTeN xo**


End file.
